User blog:Starfire223/The Knight's Journey
Well I thought it was time for this so. I am going to make a SoI fiction to all of the people out there who are waiting XD. Well, I might want to say, I was super nervous to post this but a really good Friend helped me to not worry. Well I should just get on with this then. Chapter 1: The Lucky Jump The two Heroes and I were hopping into our mine carts getting ready to go. Xephos pushed the button and we were off riding on the tracks. I would look down every few minutes to watch the green lava. Then I saw the tracks going in different directions. "Heroes were getting separated!" I yelled. They looked around at me and before they could say anything, my tracks ended. "HEROES!" I yelled as I was plummeting into the green lava. However, before I hit, I jumped out and just barely landed on a safe ledge. I saw the Heroes carts moving past as they were looking at the cart in the lava. I don't think that the saw me jump out at all. I started to walk carefully down the track to where the it seemed that the Dwarf and the Spaceman went. "Is he gone Xephos?!" I could hear the dwarf say. "I don't know Honeydew, But before we came in here he said to go on if something were to... happen." The Spaceman replied. While they mourned, I was looking for a way up to where they were. I tried yelling but it didn't really help. When I heard them walking I yelled on last time trying as loud as I could. Then I heard them stop. "KP?!" One of them yelled. "YES, ITS KP!" I yelled. "Your alive?!" The other yelled. "YES, BUT IM STUCK, I DONT KNOW HOW TO GET TO YOU!" I yelled. "Stand still KP! We will come get you!!" I heard the Spaceman say. I sat down all out of breath waiting for the heroes, thinking of what would happened it I haven't jumped out of the cart. All I was happy about is that I survived. Chapter 2:The Rescue Well actually before I start I must say sry it took a while my Wifi is a bit on the deadly side XD. Also it was buggy... Anyway lets get to the fiction here XD. It didn't take long for the heroes to find me, but I wasn't that far from them. We went back the way they came. I saw they were at some sort of puzzle with redstone torches and buttons. It took a while, but we got all but one torch lit. The space man pressed one button and all the torches turned off. "Screw it lets do this the easy way," Honeydew said pulling out his TNT. He planted near the door and pretty soon, it exploded. We walked through and walked a bit more down a hallway. We came to a room with a weird machine. The dwarf's first reaction was to mess with it. "Uh heroes I wouldn't mess with that," I said. They kept messing with it, completely ignoring me. All of a sudden Xephos pushed a button and Honeydew what stuck in ice. Two other Honeydews then came out of a hole. "What just happened?" Honeydew asked, getting out of the ice. One started attacking me but I managed to kill it. The other started to run. The Heroes and I started to chase it. After a while we lost him. We walked into a red room, and all we could think was this: Where was he? 'Meeting Professer Webley'' Before I start I just wanted to say I am sooo sorry I didn't get this out before it just I've been all side track and distracted. Anyway I should start writing now. The Heroes and I carried on following the tracks of the clone dwarf through the netherrack room. He was running as fast as he could, but we were going to have to slow down because there was a drop to an unseeable bottom, and I didn't want to take that chance again. The further we went in, the darker it became, but we eventually stopped by a chest. I could just barely see the Heroes, who were only a few feet to my sides. When I looked inside the chest, I saw a bunch of Jaffas. The heroes were a ways back, looking around. I called to them, telling Honeydew I found Jaffas. He seem excited and ran over to look. I laughed a bit, for he almost ran into the wall behind me. "Wait! I think I have a idea..." Honeydew said. However, before he could finished Xephos mumbled, "Thats a horrific thought." I just rolled my eyes and listened to what he said. "We can catch the clone by using Jaffas, I'm sure he'd love Jaffas. After all, he is me." He finished. I thought it was a great idea, so we went with the plan. It took us a while to catch up, but we finally found him and murdered him. After that we continued out of the red room and into a hallway with tracks. "Man this place is HUGE." The spaceman said. I nodded. We were wasting time in here; we only have three days after all. We kept walking. The hallway to the next room felt like it went on forever, but the next room looked strange. We could hear a faint voice coming from inside the ice. I could barely see through it, but when i looked I saw a man. I hastened to begin smashing the ice. I eventually freed him and he thanked us. I introduced myself and the heroes. They though he was Professer Grizwald at first, so they asked him if it was him. "No, no I'm not Grizwald, but I am his grandson Webley Grizwald. Do you think we can get out of here?" He asked. The heroes began looking for a way out. In the corner was some sand, so they began to dig their way out. I watched them for a bit then decided to join them. However, when I dug one block rain start to poor inside. "Oh, its raining Honeydew." Xephos warned. We started to make stairs with the sand so we could get up. When we reached the top, Webley came outside, but got soaked. "Wait, I won't be able to travel in this condition. Could you bring me medicine?" He asked. We looked at each other and stared in a agreement and told him "sure." The heroes tried to make a shelter for him (from the monsters). It only got blown up twice when they were building it. It still ended up looking rather terrible. When they were done Webley went in and we start going off, looking for something to help Webley. Well I'll leave it there so I'll see you guys next time i write it, which is hopfully soon, :D. Anyway STAR AWAYYY!!!! Category:Blog posts